Chapter 61
'Boys Forbidden, Girls Talk ' is the 61st chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki is feeling out of place as the girls talk about their respective relationships. As for the boys, they are talking about peeping in the girl’s bath. However, they soon loose interest, stating that there is only Seika girls to peep at. Hinata asks if this is wrong, as there are many cute girls at Seika as well. The guys are speechless at this, and they think that they have never had proper conversation with the girls before, as they always seemed scared of the boys. The boys of class 2-2 invite them to play with them, and during the pillow fight, Hinata accidents hits Takumi, who angrily starts pulling his cheeks. The students start their visit again, and they have to collect five stamps from five different destined places before they can walk around the area on their own. The boys seem in a rush, however, a guy named Suzuki Hideki bumps into Shizuko. Misaki is surprised as Shizuko blushes as he asks if she is alright. Misaki and the girls visit different places, collecting the stamps. Once again, Hinata leaves his group and comes after Misaki, along with few more boys. They predict that there will be rainfall soon, and take out an umbrella. The girls smile and thank them, much to their shock. Misaki looks at them in surprise, wondering if this is also an affect of the school trip. Soon, the environment changes and the girls and the guys start enjoying the trip together. Hinata and Misaki spot Takumi, who tells them that he got lost. Hinata advices him to call them, to which Takumi replies that he does not knows any of their phone number. The girls and the guys decide to exchange their phone numbers, much to Takumi’s surprise. Soon after, Tora arrives and, after a little teasing, he compliments that as a president, Misaki has done great work, referring to the girls and boys. He tells her to be glad that he is frank and leaves. After he leaves, Takumi tells Misaki that he has already made up his mind, and he is thinking of transferring to Miyabigaoka, leaving her startled. Back in the room, the girls again talk about their boyfriends, with one of them saying that she broke up with her boyfriend because they started going to different high schools. Disheartened and depressed, Misaki leaves the place, and while walking around the lodging, she walks into Shizuko and Suzuki, who, as stated by Shizuko, are having a friendly conversation. Misaki apologizes for intruding and somewhere else, she spots The Moron Trio playing ‘Scissor Paper Rock’. She then ends up meeting Shōichirō, who caught a cold. He decides to go to sleep and while leaving, gives her a can of red been soup that he bought by mistake. As she drinks it, she ends up spilling it because it is too hot, and decides to clean it with her jersey for the time being and apologize when the lights are back was a power outage at that time. Soon, Takumi arrives at the seen. Misaki is unable to face him properly, and decides to leave, however, Takumi stops her and pulls her inside a room. He gives her his own Jersey, and when Misaki asks if he won’t be cold, he replies that its okay if she gives him warmth. Misaki is pissed off and starts hitting him, and asks him the reason why he decided to leave for Miyabigaoka on his own. She hugs him from behind, and forbids him to turn around. She says that she thought a lot about it, but came to no conclusion, stating that nothing will be solved if things stay like this. She says, “I have made my resolve. Takumi you idiot… I will give you warmth. So tonight, lets stay like this, together…” Navigation Category:Manga Chapters